Slave
by Megumi014
Summary: [SasuNaruSasu, ItaSasu, ItaNaru] AU, Lemon, Yaoi. En una época clásica, el amo de las tierras quiere un nuevo esclavo que le entretenga. Capítulo 1: Naruto, el nuevo esclavo.


Slave

Hola, aquí por enésima vez Megumi014 dispuesta a deleitaros con un jugoso fic de Naruto xD. Primero me disculpo (como siempre) por no actualizar mis otros fics, pero no tengo tiempo de escribir. _Slave_ es un fanfic que tenía planeado desde hace tiempo y el primer capítulo lo tenía prácticamente escrito, así que no es que deje los otros por este. ¡Espero que os guste!

Antes de leer:

Para empezar, este fic contiene Yaoi, y es un SasuNaruSasu, ItaSasu, ItaNaru.

También decir que es un Universo Alterno, y que la trama está situada en una época clásica, pero con adelantos técnicos, como electricidad o agua corriente.

Advertir que desde este primer capítulo, el fic contiene LEMON, así que cuidado XD.

Por último, agregar que Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (y a Sasuke en menor grado XD)

Capítulo 1

La pequeña ciudad de Kazenjyou siempre había sido pacífica, tranquila y calmada. Pasaba desapercibida a los ojos del reino de Konoha, que poseía los alrededores de la zona, y por tanto, también Kazenjyou.

A simple vista, se podría decir que la ciudad era árida, arenosa y bastante pobre comparada con Konoha, llena de árboles, agua y poblada por la exquisitez de la sociedad.

Los aldeanos de Kazenjyou eran mineros y comerciantes, que se las ingeniaban para cambiar los preciados minerales de la ciudad por el agua y comida necesarios para sobrevivir mediante truques con Konoha.

Por las calles de la austera civilización podían verse a diario los pobres mendigos que, sin oficio con el que ganarse el pan de cada día, morían agazapados en la pared, con la palma de la mano levantada, como si todavía muertos aguardaran el momento en que alguien les diera algo de comer.

Pero la monotonía de la ciudad se veía afectada desde hacía días ante la llegada de los guardias armados de Konoha en busca de nuevos esclavos para el príncipe del clan Uchiha, el clan dominante de la provincia.

Por las mañanas recorrían los mercados en busca de jovenzuelos que trataran de robar comida de las paradas o que por su ropa, demostraran claros signos de pobreza, para localizar a los padres y llegar a un acuerdo que acabaría con la esclavitud del muchacho y un mayor nivel económico para los padres.

Y por las noches, deambulaban silenciosamente buscando entre las esquinas de las paredes tratando de localizar huérfanos sin lugar al donde ir para llevárselos sin tener que llevar a cabo ningún acuerdo.

Una de aquellas noches, un soldado cubierto con una máscara blanca en forma de gato y un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo oteaba en la oscuridad en busca de algún pequeño bulto de mantas que demostraran vida humana.

Aquel soldado estaba de suerte, ya que cuando estaba apunto de dar media vuelta un ruido ahogado acudió a su llamada.

Una figura se retorcía en sueños entre unas cajas de madera y al moverse tanto golpeó con una de sus piernas a la caja más cercana, haciendo que el bulto soltara un pequeño quejido amortiguado por la manta que le cubría.

Unos cabellos rubios asomaron de entre las mantas. Estaban bastante sucios y ligeramente largos, como si la persona en cuestión no tuviera con qué asearse.

El soldado observó en silencio como el chico, aparentemente de unos 12 o 13 años de edad por su tamaño, se levantaba gruñendo y empujando dicha caja para alejarla de su lugar de descanso.

El soldado pareció meditarlo y justo cuando se acercaba sigilosamente al muchacho para cogerlo desprevenido, el rubio giró la cabeza alarmado.

Al parecer había notado la inquietante presencia del soldado, y viendo la máscara gatuna del hombre saltó de su cobijo y trató de huir por el lado opuesto del callejón.

El soldado lanzó una maldición y comenzó la persecución. El muchacho rubio era bastante ágil y al conocerse las calles de memoria le fue más fácil despistar al perseguidor.

El hombre llegó a la plaza central de la pequeña ciudad, que estaba en silencio y a oscuras debido a las altas horas en las que se encontraba. Solo unas pocas luces a los lados de la plaza reflejaban la sinuosa silueta de una fuente que manaba agua, y las pocas plantas que crecían en aquella ciudad a los pies de dicha fuente.

Pasaron unos minutos y cuando el soldado comenzaba a alejarse el pequeño chico salió jadeando de la fuente en la cual había estado sumergido para evitar ser encontrado.

-"Vaya vaya así que aquí estabas, pequeño."

Naruto, que así se llamaba el niño, miró con miedo al soldado, pero cuando éste se le acercó su mirada se tornó desafiadora y trató de saltar de la fuente.

El soldado fue más rápido y con una mano le cogió de la empapada camiseta blanca bastante raída y sucia; con la otra mano le cogió el brazo torciéndoselo sin presionar mucho.

-"Creo que al amo le gustarás bastante."

Naruto trató de morderle el brazo girando la cabeza sin mucho éxito.

-"Sí, le gustan traviesos y yo de ti iría con cuidado o será el amo el que te morderá."

Naruto trató de zafarse mientras avanzaban por las calles, y cuando una silueta apareció al final de una travesía estrecha el soldado se detuvo y dijo:

-"Consejero Real, tengo al niño perfecto. ¿Qué le parece?"

El consejero, de aspecto despistado y cabello plateado dio una larga mirada a Naruto con uno de sus ojos, ya que llevaba una cinta negra con el distintivo de Konoha travesándole la cara y tapándole el otro ojo. También llevaba una máscara negra que le tapaba la cara. Su mirada se entristeció.

-"Sí, es perfecto. Ya me encargo yo de llevarle."

-"Está bien."- respondió el soldado- "Pero no se retrase mucho que el amo ya debe estar cansado de esperar."

-"Está bien, está bien."- Dijo afablemente arqueando su ojo.

Después dirigió la atención al rubio que seguía forcejeando.

-"Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, y tengo que llevarte ante el amo. No hace falta que te resistas, desgraciadamente no podrás escapar. Así que te pido que me sigas sin oponer resistencia o intentar huir. Hará las cosas más sencillas."

Naruto paró de moverse mirando con atención al hombre vestido con una toga larga de color negro atada con un firme cinturón de cuero marrón y bajó la mirada con resignación mordiéndose el labio con rabia. Aquel Kakashi tenía razón. ¿Qué podía hacer él contra soldados imperiales? Además tenía frío y quería cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando Kakashi vio que el niño dejó de sacudirse, le dio una cabezada al soldado, que soltó a Naruto y se disculpó explicando que debía volver a sus quehaceres.

Una vez el soldado hubo desaparecido en la oscuridad de un callejón, Kakashi se giró y dijo:

-"¿Vamos?"

Naruto asintió en silencio mirando con valentía al consejero.

Caminaron por las calles del pueblo mientras la gente que había escuchado los ruidos en la plaza, se asomaba a los balcones y veía al nuevo juguete del amo.

-"Por cierto..."- comenzó Naruto con inseguridad- "¿Para qué me quiere el amo? No entiendo por qué se empeña en secuestrar niños (aunque yo no soy un niño, claro)..."

A Kakashi le resbaló una gota de sudor por la frente mientras miraba al rubio exasperadamente.

-"Chico, el amo no te ha secuestrado. Todos los habitantes le pertenecéis. Y lo que va a hacer contigo ya puedes imaginártelo."

Naruto puso cara de incomprensión.

-_"No puede ser tan inocente..."_

-"Mmm ya lo verás, chico."

-"¡No me llames chico! Tengo un nombre¡soy Naruto Uzumaki!"

-"Está bien"- contestó Kakashi sonriendo.

Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar a la gran puerta del palacio, y pronto los guardias reales les dejaron pasar al ver que era el Consejero Real.

-"¡Achiua!" (ver notas)

-"Vaya, veo que te has resfriado."

-"¿Y cómo quieres que esté después de llevar tanto rato esta ropa mojada?"

-"Mis más sinceras disculpas."

Naruto se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado mientras recorrían los pasillos del palacio.

Kakashi avanzó hasta lo que parecía ser la oficina del amo, pero los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de fresno dijeron:

-"El amo está en sus aposentos".

El Consejero Real frunció el ceño.

-"El amo sabía que hoy recogíamos al nuevo jug-... em... niño."

-"¡No soy un niño!"

-"El amo lo sabe"- dijo uno de los guardias- "Pero se estaba impacientando... y... bien..."

-"Entiendo"- dijo Kakashi- "¿Dejó alguna instrucción?"

-"Sí, que en cuanto tuvierais al... chico, fuerais de inmediato a presentárselo."

El hombre de cabellos plateados abrió los ojos con asombro.

-"¿Ahora? Pero si está..."

-"De inmediato."

Kakashi suspiró.

-"Está bien."

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo lateral a la oficina, mientras Naruto le seguía extrañado.

Llegaron a unas puertas de roble y esta vez, los guardias fueron avisar al amo.

Cuando volvieron, anunciaron que el amo quería ver al joven en seguida.

-"Vamos Naruto, entra..."- dijo Kakashi suspirando.

Sin estar muy convencido, el rubio entró arrastrando los pies mientras se abrazaba a si mismo temblando en su camiseta empapada.

La habitación desprendía un color rojizo oscurecido, y la cabeza de Naruto se entumecía con los inciensos que emanaba el ambiente. En el centro de la estancia redonda, se hallaba una cama de grandes dimensiones con sábanas de lino, rodeada de cortinas negras de satén, que en aquel preciso instante estaban sujetas a los postes, dejando ver a Naruto lo que sucedía en su interior a la perfección.

Había un muchacho de unos 19 años de cabello largo y negro como el azabache, y de ojos rojos como la sangre, que probablemente sería el amo.

Pero aquello no fue lo que hizo que el corazón de Naruto comenzara a latir fuertemente y su cara se calentara por la vergüenza.

El amo estaba _desnudo_, penetrando a otro muchacho de su misma edad, con el cabello igual de negro que el joven de mayor edad, pero de unos ojos negros tan profundos como la noche.

Naruto quedó petrificado cuando vio que el amo embestía un cuerpo igual de desnudo y sudoroso que el suyo. El más joven apretaba los puños fuertemente y no mostraba ninguna emoción, aunque su erección demostraba que el cuerpo tiende a desobedecer a la mente.

Al cruzar su mirada con Naruto, el moreno giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia el otro lado, como si no quisiera que nadie le viera en aquella situación. Naruto notó que su corazón se apretaba, y se llenaba de una extraña compasión hacia el muchacho.

El amo sonreía mirando al rubio mientras entraba una y otra vez en el pálido cuerpo que se recostaba en la cama.

-"Así que tú eres mi nuevo niño... ¿Cuántos años tienes¿11¿12?"

Naruto se sintió cohibido y por primera vez no se enfadó cuando le atribuyeron esa edad.

-"Te-Tengo 16 años"- susurró bajando la mirada al suelo cubierto de fantásticos mosaicos.

Itachi abrió los ojos asombrado, sin detenerse en sus embestidas, como si estuvieran charlando tranquilamente mientras tomaban un té.

-"¿De verdad? Bien, en realidad me hubiera gustado alguien más joven, pero adoro tu belleza e inocencia. Además eres bajito y puedes aparentar perfectamente ser más joven."

El amo pareció meditar durante un momento y continuó diciendo:

-"Te poseería ahora mismo, pero puedo ser paciente. Dejaré que Sasuke te entrene antes y puedas darme mayor placer después. Por cierto, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha. Cuando te dirijas a mí, me nombrarás por _amo_. Pero cuando estemos a solas, te permito llamarme Itachi-sama." (ver notas)

Naruto parpadeó confuso sin entender algunas partes de la conversación. ¿Quién sería Sasuke¿Y para qué tenía que entrenarse? Pero igualmente contestó:

-"Sí... Sí amo."

-"Así me gusta. Pero aunque estemos con Sasuke puedes llamarme por mi nombre. ¿No es así, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke seguía apretando los puños sin mirar a Naruto, pero Itachi balanceó con fuerza las caderas y Sasuke tuvo que reprimir un gemido que salió ahogado por sus labios. El amo alargó la mano y comenzó a bombear su erección al ritmo de los movimientos de su pelvis.

Naruto sintió que sus pantalones se hacían cada vez más estrechos cuando el chico llamado Sasuke aumentó sus intentos por evitar gemidos, hasta que no pudo más y su cara expresó el placer no deseado que le ofrecía su amo, y con un último jadeo culminó en la mano de Itachi.

El amo se movió un par de veces más y soltó un suspiro cuando su cuerpo se derritió en el cuerpo de Sasuke, descansando un par de minutos antes de salir de su interior y limpiarse con una toalla de algodón blanca, preparada con antelación en una mesita que Naruto no había visto antes.

-"Puedes marcharte, Sasu-chan. Te convendría lavarte antes de enseñarle las estancias a nuestro querido recién llegado. Quiero que le prepares para que cuando lo haga conmigo, sea perfecto."

-"Sí, amo."

Sasuke se levantó sin mirar al rubio, que seguía avergonzado de haber presenciado el acto sexual entre amo y esclavo, sin entender que pronto se vería en la misma situación. Pero cuando Sasuke fue a abrir la puerta que, lo más probable, sería la del baño de la habitación, Itachi preguntó:

-"¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño rubio?"

Sasuke se detuvo curioso de saber la respuesta, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el amo.

-"Naruto Uzumaki, amo... digo, Itachi-sama"- corrigió Naruto.

Sasuke cerró la puerta del baño después de escuchar la contestación de Naruto, e Itachi entornó la mirada donde antes había estado su esclavo.

La habitación quedó en un incómodo silencio hasta que escucharon caer el agua de la ducha. Entonces Naruto se atrevió a preguntar:

-"¿Y-Y qué es exactamente lo que voy a tener que hacer en este palacio, Itachi-sama?"

El amo ladeó una sonrisa. Lentamente se acercó a Naruto, todavía desnudo, y éste retrocedió a cada paso que daba Itachi.

-"Detente, esclavo."

Naruto se vio obligado a detenerse, pero no a causa de la orden que le habían dado, sino porque detrás suyo estaba la cóncava pared de la habitación.

Itachi colocó ambos brazos a los lados del rubio, y susurró en su oído:

-"Vas a poder hacer muchas cosas, pero por el momento quiero que empieces por las básicas, así que Sasu-chan te amaestrará."

-"¿Qué cosas?"

Itachi bajó tanto la cabeza que Naruto podía sentir el zumbido de su aliento al borde de sus propios labios.

-"A gemir, a jadear, a gritar mi nombre mientras te derrites en mi mano, y a colocarte de mil maneras diferentes para que no me aburras."

El corazón de Naruto se detuvo de pánico mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente, y justo cuando Itachi se disponía a cerrar la distancia entre sus labios, escuchó un portazo que le sobresaltó.

Ambos miraron hacia la fuente del sonido para encontrar a Sasuke, de pie ante la puerta del baño, con una túnica cruzada de color añil, por encima de las rodillas y con un pronunciado escote. Su cinturón era de oro, a conjunto con una cinta atada a su frente, con el símbolo del reino de Konoha. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por pulseras doradas, sandalias de cuero cubrían sus pies, y un pendiente rojizo perforaba su oreja izquierda. Su cabello negro caía sobre sus ojos y su expresión molesta se dirigía hacia Itachi, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Vaya Sasu-chan, viéndote así me dan ganas de volverte a violar."

Los ojos del esclavo se estrecharon con ira y apretó fuertemente los labios.

-"Vale, vale"- suspiró el amo- "Bueno Naru-chan, ve con Sasuke. Dormiréis en la misma habitación por si os necesito. Sasu-chan, vístele adecuadamente, y empieza cuando quieras las clases, pero en menos de un mes lo quiero listo."

Sasuke asintió fríamente y caminó hasta la puerta, deteniéndose y mirando con impaciencia a Naruto. El rubio reaccionó y, pasando por debajo de uno de los brazos que aún le barraban, salió por la puerta delante de Sasuke.

-"¡Sasuke!"- gritó de pronto Itachi haciendo que el moreno, que se disponía a seguir a Naruto, se detuviera de espaldas a él- "Ni se te ocurra ser el primero en impregnarle, aniki" (ver notas)- susurró fríamente sin que Naruto, que estaba fuera, lo escuchara.

Sasuke salió por la puerta sin decir o hacer nada, pero habiendo comprendido el mensaje que su cruel amo, su propio hermano, le había dado. El moreno cerró fuertemente la puerta de la habitación, mientras que en su interior solo quedaba la satisfecha sonrisa del amo de las tierras.

Notas:

Mi pequeño homenaje a Osaka de Azumanga Daioh, de Kiyohiko Azuma.

Sama es el sufijo que usan en Japón para las personas respetadas de manera extrema, casi como dioses.

Aniki en japonés significa "hermano".

Continuará...

Hasta aquí por hoy. Ahora que le he pillado el ritmo espero escribir el segundo capítulo sin mucha demora... claro que soy vaga... muy vaga... extremadamente vaga... Así que por favor xD enviadme algún reviewcillo que me empuje... anda... que no os cuesta hacer clic en el botoncito...

¡Nos vemooos!

Megumi014


End file.
